


Car ride

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [37]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FTM Mike, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Maybe write one in which Mike comes out as transgender to the crew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car ride

**Author's Note:**

> I researched much, but i don't know everything. so please, if there is a mistake with the way transition is portrait, please tell me.

„Ben, my hormones.“ Mike whispered as they sat in the back of the car, curled up but tense on Ben’s side as Jamie drove down the deserted road. Ben took a quick look at Mike and then at his phone, biting his lips.

“Guys, can we take a break soon? I think my bladder is exploding.” Ben said, reminding Jamie that they were on the road since 4 am. With only one break but just after half an hour driving because the tank run out of fuel.

And now it was 8am.

“Yeah yeah.“ Jamie muttered and Mike grinned as he sank back into Ben, tension leaving his body. Soon enough, they came to a rest stop, where the whole crew piled out of the cars with groans and moans while Ben and Mike were already walking hastily to the back of the car to grab Mike's bag and then to the bathrooms. Mike vanished in one of the tiny stalls, taking the sachet of the hormone cream with him and applying it on his upper chest area, avoiding the scars there.

Flushing the empty packet down the drain, Mike stepped out of the stall to wash his hands, having Ben hold his shirt until the cream dried into his skin.

They stood there, talking quietly with each other as the door swung open and one of the crew members came in, glancing shortly at them before hurrying into the stall.

“I really hope you guys didn’t had any sex in here.” He commented from where he was pissing.

“Don’t worry. That’s reserved for later in the motel.” Mike replied, took a look in the mirror and nodded at Ben who threw him his shirt into his hands. Then they walked out of the restroom, collecting some food from their friends on the way to the car before falling into the seats.

“Thank god he didn’t say anything.” Mike remarked and leaned into Ben’s side again, snacking on the sandwich he could steal.

“It would be dickish and extremely rude.” Ben reminded him and cuddled closer until he was comfortable.

“Many are.”

“But not our people.” 

Mike laughed, nodding in agreement and sneaked a kiss from Ben.

“Mhhh peanut butter.” Ben mused as he licked his lips, grinning wickedly at Mike who followed the movement of his tongue, grinning.

“I can’t wait to get you naked.” He said.

“Me neither.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
